


Sunshine

by MelanatedRavenclaw



Series: Found Family [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Jealous Shikamaru, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelanatedRavenclaw/pseuds/MelanatedRavenclaw
Summary: Naruto finally decides to tell Shikamaru how he feels, but does the other man feel the same way?A/N: This is part of a series, you do not necessarily need to read the first installment, but it will help make some moments in here make more sense.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Found Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761718
Comments: 18
Kudos: 329





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so someone put the idea in my head to see what happened to Naruto when he confessed to Shikamaru and I couldn't stop myself from writing this.

Naruto could not find Shikamaru anywhere. He had searched all of his favorite cloud gazing spots, the training grounds, and even his house but had been told by his mother that he was not home. There was nowhere else for him to look. 

He still didn’t even really know what he was planning to say to him anyway. _I’m sorry Hinata tried to kiss me but I would rather kiss you?_ That wasn’t smooth at all. Ugh, it was ridiculous actually. He had grown up watching his fathers spout sweet nothings to each other his entire life but for some reason he couldn’t find the perfect words to say to Shikamaru. This was stupid, maybe he should just go home. 

Wandering the village without any luck he decided he would head home, but then he heard the familiar voice of his sensei. Heading in that direction he saw Asuma was talking to none other than Shikamaru. They were playing a game of shogi. Naruto wanted to smile at the two of them. He enjoyed learning from Asuma-sensei and had a lot of respect for the man, but he and Shikamaru were really close, the man was like his mentor. 

“So,” he heard Asuma-sensei say, “Are you going to tell me why you’re in such a crabby mood?”

“I’m not,” Shikamaru responded his eyes not straying from the board. 

“Sure, you’re not. Your game is off, I can tell. I shouldn’t be this far ahead right now. What happened?”

“Ugh this is troublesome, what do I have to do to get you to stop pestering me?”

“Just tell me what happened.”

“Hinata tried to kiss Naruto.” 

“Hmm, I wondered when she would make her move on him. I know you had to have noticed her intentions.”

_Her intentions?_ Naruto was confused. How could Asuma-sensei and Shika both know about her feelings toward him when he didn’t even know. Zoning back into the conversation he realized he missed Shika’s response and Asuma-sensei was talking again.

“How did Naruto react?” 

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know. I interrupted whatever happened and then left them as soon as we got back to the village.”

“Hmm, I didn’t take you for a coward.”

“I’m not a coward,” he heard Shika snarl.

“You ran away.”

“I have no interest in watching the two of them flirt. Look, Asuma-sensei, I appreciate your concern but I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

Naruto heard Asuma grunt in response. 

He figured he had stayed hidden for long enough. Looking at the boy though he realized that he still had no idea what to say to him. Shika seemed really angry, maybe he didn’t want to talk to him? He wanted to go home but knew that Iruka would kill him if he didn’t say anything, and Kakashi would probably go and say something to Shika for him. Neither option seemed overly pleasant.

He started to walk toward them. 

“Hey Shika, Asuma-sensei,” he said nodding at the two men. 

“Ah Naruto, it’s good to see you’re well. Shikamaru was just telling me about your mission. I’m glad that it was successful.”

“Yeah it was,” Naruto scratched the back of his head. Shikamaru was refusing to look at him. “Do you mind if I talk to Shikamaru for a minute?”

He watched as Asuma gave him a big smile, “I don’t mind at all. It’s getting time for dinner anyway, Kurenai is probably wondering where I’m at.” He gave Naruto a wink before he left.

Shikamaru said nothing, he wouldn’t even look at him. Naruto sat down in front of the man in the spot Asuma had just vacated. 

“C’mon Shika, you can’t ignore me forever. Besides you’re shit at ignoring me.” Naruto said trying to rile up his friend. When it didn’t seem to work he tried another tactic. 

“Okay, how about this? Let’s play a game of shogi.”

“Naruto, you hate shogi.”

“I do, but I don’t hate you. Besides, I’m not making it that easy on you. Every time I capture one of your pieces you have to answer one of my questions.”

“Do you really want to do this?” Shikamaru asked him.

“Yes, I do. And don’t go easy on me either.”

For the first time since he had seen the man he gave him a small smile, “I don’t intend to.” 

They started their game and Naruto had lost one of his pieces in the first 5 minutes. 

“Do you like Hinata?” Shikamaru asked as he avoided his gaze.

_No, I like you._ “No, I mean don’t get me wrong Hinata is amazing but I don’t want her like that.” 

Shikamaru just continued with his turn. Naruto lost another one of his pieces. “Is there someone that you like?”

“Shikamaru, this is childish. Please just talk to me!”

He gave him another small smile, “Naruto, this game was your idea.”

Ugh, he couldn’t deny that. He had just figured he would have been the one asking most of the questions. Naruto shook his head it was time to get serious.

“Yes, there is someone that I like,” Naruto answered while maneuvering some pieces until finally, he had taken one of Shikamaru’s pieces.

“My turn!” He grinned up at the man while trying to think what to ask first. “Why did you avoid me earlier today?”

Shikamaru absently scratched the back of his head, “I thought you wanted to be with Hinata and I didn’t know how to handle that.” 

“Why not?”

“Nope, you have to take another one of my pieces to get that.” 

Naruto rolled his eyes and played a few more movies before he secured another one of Shikamaru’s pieces. He watched as Shikamaru’s eyebrows rose in surprise and then reluctant acceptance. 

“Why not?”

“Naruto, you’re actually not bad at shogi.”

“Of course, I’m not. You forget who my father is, he made sure I was great at strategizing. I’m nowhere near as good as you of course, but I can hold my own enough to get my way.” Naruto paused and waited for Shikamaru to look him in the eye, “Why not?” he asked the man for the third time.

“Because, I care about you.” 

Naruto stood up and moved to sit beside Shikamaru. “I care about you too, Shika.”

“It’s not the same, Naruto.” 

“What do you mean?” 

Shikamaru looked at him with a sad expression on his face but said nothing. 

“Shika, I want to say something. You’re my best friend.”

He watched as Shikamaru’s face fell, and he closed his eyes as if in pain. “Naruto, I’m going to go.”

“No, wait,” he grabbed the boys arms and held him close, “You’re my best friend Shika, and besides my parents, you’re the most important person in my life. I…you know a little bit about my life before my dads took me in. It wasn’t the best and I didn’t have anyone in my life that cared about me. It took me a while to open up to people and it still does, but you came at a time when I was so low and you helped bring me to the light. My dads sometimes call me sunshine because I’m so happy, but so much of my happiness is because of you. You’re my sunshine Shika.”

Naruto could feel himself getting warmer as he continued on, but he wanted to get this out. Once he started, he couldn’t stop. Now he was waiting for Shikamaru to say something. Anything. 

“Uh, Shika? It would be really nice if you could not leave me hanging here.”

Before Naruto could react, Shikamaru had jumped into his lap and pulled him in for a hard kiss. Naruto only hesitated for a second before pulling Shikamaru closer to him. This was better than he could ever have imagined. It was his first kiss and it was perfect. He could barely breathe, he wanted to stay here with him forever.

“Naruto,” Shikamaru groaned into his mouth. Naruto couldn’t stop the shiver from wracking his body. He felt like he was on fire, he pulled the man even closer to him. 

Shikamaru broke the kiss first, they were both breathing heavy. 

“Wow. If I had known in order to kiss you all I had to do was to play shogi with you then I would’ve played against you a long time ago.”

“Naruto, you’re ridiculous.” Shikamaru laughed into his neck, his breath tickling him causing him to giggle.

“Shika, do you like me?”

“That wasn’t obvious?” Shikamaru pulled him down to lay beside him. “Naruto, I don’t know when it happened. I can’t pinpoint the exact moment I began to feel this way, but I know I don’t want to ever go back to not having you in my life. Eh…I’m not as good with words as you are. But, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to tell you how I feel.”

“I love you, Shika. I’m sorry I didn’t realize it earlier and I’m sorry for making you wait so long.”

Shikamaru smile at him, “Actually, I would say you were right on time.”

Naruto smiled and curled up closed to Shikamaru as they continued to watch the clouds. 

“Troublesome,” Shikamaru said with a sigh and slight shake of his head. 

Naruto could only laugh, something was always troublesome to him, “What is troublesome now?”

“I just realized I now have to go introduce myself to your dads as your boyfriend instead of just your friend and somehow I don’t think they’re going to be as enthused about my presence.” 

“My boyfriend eh?”

“Yep, you’re not getting rid of me that easily Uzumaki.” 

“I wouldn’t dare let you go. I’m sure even if I tried you’d use your shadow possession jutsu on me, which would be totally unfair by the way. But, don’t worry about my parents they’re hopeless romantics.” 

“You act as if I could actually overpower you in a fight. If you wanted to, you could escape.”

“Eh, maybe. Sure, I may be physically stronger than you but you’ve proven time and time again that mental strength is just as important, if not more, out on the field.”

“Let’s just make a promise to not handle anything with fighting,” Shikamaru suggested.

“Sounds good to me, besides as quoted in my Papa’s favorite book, ‘foreplay doesn’t always have to hurt,’” He smirked as he watched Shikamaru’s face grow red as what Naruto said began to sink in. 

“What am I gonna do with you?” Shikamaru asked as he leaned closer to Naruto. 

“You’re just going to have to love me I guess.”

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing I’m already good at that,” Shikamaru whispered as he leaned down to press his lips to Naruto’s. 

Naruto could only smile in response.

**Author's Note:**

> I may periodically keep coming back to this world, for some reason I can't get these characters out of my head. 
> 
> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
